<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Poems by HizzieWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648118">The Poems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HizzieWarrior/pseuds/HizzieWarrior'>HizzieWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hizzie - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HizzieWarrior/pseuds/HizzieWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope has a business selling poems to boys who want to impress a special someone. she writes one for Lizzie and can't stop herself from writing another one thousand</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Poems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love isn’t real. it’s funny because my business relies on it so heavily, if it weren’t for people who believed in love no one would buy my poems. What poems you may be asking give me a minute and let me finish my prologue. I think that there is some type of emotion that you get or have for your family but I don’t think it’s possible to be in love with someone. The love that makes you sacrifice yourself and be happy to die for that person.</p><p>back to the poems because yes this is about me you don’t need to know everything about me just yet. Last year on valentines day a boy came up to me and asked me to help him write a poem for a girl, and by the end of it I wrote the whole thing myself. He came back the next day and said “it worked like a charm” and that I should charge people for my poems and I could make a lot of money.  In reality I didn’t need the money but it was fun and I was helping people I guess.</p><p>Which brings us to today, where I get almost five poem requests by lunchtime. The only people that know my business are the boys on the football team and a few girls who could keep the secret.</p><p>“Hey Hope, I need a poem like yesterday.” Rafael said</p><p>I looked up from my journal where I was completing another one and said “for who. And is there any personal detail you want to add?”</p><p>“Saltzman”</p><p>“Josie?”</p><p>“no Lizzie, she’s the hot one you know, go big or go home.”</p><p>I haven’t more disgusted by anyone in my life but I agreed. “fifty bucks”</p><p>“woah the boys told me it was ten dollars.”</p><p>“it was ten dollars.”</p><p>“fine but if it doesn’t work I want a refund” he said throwing a fifty in my face.\</p><p>I looked over at Lizzie and just wrote what came to my mind and handed it to Rafael as the bell rang, he did say that at least I was fast. </p><p>After the last class ended and I was on my way back to my room, I saw Rafael give Lizzie a card asking her to be his valentine with the poem in it. the way her eyes melted made my stomach feel like it was passing a kidney stone but I never wanted it to end.</p><p>When I got back to my room I started writing, poem after poem about her and I couldn’t stop. My desk full of words yet to be heard. The next day I went to see Rafael and I gave him another poem.</p><p>“I’m not paying you another fifty Mikaelson.”</p><p>“you misunderstood, I gave you ten poems for that one fifty.”</p><p>I went to watch him give it to Lizzie and that feeling in my stomach came back. Day after day I watched him give her the poems and that electricity I felt never seemed to fade.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a one-shot most likely</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>